Total Drama Reloaded
by TDIGuy
Summary: What could have/may have happened if TDRI was kept as TDR.


**Total Drama Reloaded**

**A.N.: I have decided to write o TDR fanfiction. That's TD**_**R**_**, there is no "OTI," not even an "I." This is what I would have liked/predicted to happen if the Total Drama Reloaded name had been kept, if the island was actually radioactive, if the character designs had been the same. There will be no Dawn, Jo, or B. Dawn was Molly, so she will be Molly. Jo was Mary, so she will be Mary. B did not exist, so he will not be here, **_**this season**_**... I do not own Total Drama, Fresh TV, or the characters or locations shown/mentioned.**

* * *

**Episode 01 - Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!**

* * *

A familiar man with a familiar face and a familiar blue-gray shirt was looking around at Camp Wawanakwa, a happy, or crappy, summer camp, where twenty-two losers competed in life-threatening challenges, and got their butts voted off by their fellow campers. This man was, of course, Chris McLean. "Mr. McLean... Mr. McLean? CHRIS!" the cameraman shouted at Chris, who turned around in shock.

"Huh? We rolling?" Chris asked. The camera nodded "yes." "Oh, okay..." Chris said. He cleared his throat and began to give his seasonal introductory speech: "Greetings worldwide viewers of Total Drama! I'm Chris McLean, and this season on TD, we're going back where it all started, Camp Wawanakwa! This season will feature more danger, explosions, and life-threatening challenges than _ever before_ on Total Drama! Now, in case you haven't noticed, things have changed while we were gone. Now, what I really mean, is that this is a very dangerous location that I'm actually not allowed to host. But, I did it anyway! Do they know who I _am_? _No one_ says 'no' to Chris McLean! Anyway, we'll be taking a group of teenage fame-seeking idiots to compete for another million dollars! But this season, we've got twelve brand-spanking-new competitors fighting for the million. We'll be meeting them right now on Total! Drama! Reloaded!"

* * *

**Intro**

* * *

"And we're back!" Chris said cheerfully. "It's time to meet our campers for this season. Here comes the first not-so-lucky competitor!"

A white boat pulled up to the dock, and a girl stepped off, carrying a suitcase. This girl had a light blonde ponytail, a pink jacket, dark blue pants, and yellow tennis shoes.

"Hey, Staci! Welcome to the Island!" Chris said to Staci as he shook her hand. "Thanks, Chris! Ooh! The island is all like forest-y and stuff!" Staci said with a smile. "I noticed," Chris began, "Why don't you stand over at the end of the dock and wait for the others to arrive?" "Okay!" Staci said as she ran excitedly to the end of the dock. Right then, Staci's boat pulled away and another pulled up.

A tall boy with short brown hair, a light blue tee shirt, black shorts, and blue tennis shoes stepped off. "Yo, Chris!" he said to Chris. "Lightning! Welcome to Total Drama!" Chris said enthusiastically. "Thanks!" Lightning exclaimed as he ran to the end of the Dock with Staci. "Who are you?" Lightning asked. "I'm Staci, nice to meet you!" Staci said happily as Lightning took her hand and shook it firmly.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Chris: **"What is up with Staci? Is her happiness, like, contagious or something?

**Staci: **"Oh, my, Gosh! It's awesome to be here, Lightning is like, _so_ nice. Weird, he looks like a jock." *shrugs shoulders*

**End Confessional**

* * *

Lightning and Staci were still shaking hands, and this somehow irritated Chris. "Okay, we get it. Can we _please_ move on?" he asked. Staci and Lightning just shrugged at each other. Chris rolled his eyes and greeted the next camper: a girl red hair with a flower in it wearing a long purple shirt with matching shoes, light green khaki pants, and a pink necklace. This girl was Dakota.

"Hey, Dakota," Chris greeted her. Dakota looked around and said, "_This_, is where we're staying!" with a horrified look on her face "I can't stay here! It just too, _yuck_!" she added. "Well, you can leave if you want, but it looks like you have to swim!" Chris said with a chuckle. Dakota gasped in horror when she saw her boat had started to float away. "Now be a dear and walk down _there_." Chris said, pointing to Staci and Lightning. Dakota gaped as she walked down the Dock with her wheeled backback. Staci gave her a friendly hug as soon as she got down there. "Hi! I'm Staci!" Staci shouted, "What's _your_ name?" Dakota didn't like this one bit. "Stop, stop!" Dakota said as Staci hugged her tightly, "You're suffocating me!" Lightning couldn't help laughing. Dakota managed to break out of Staci's hug, gasping for air. "Sorry about that. I'm Dakota, by the way," Dakota said, winking to Lightning. By this time, another camper had walked down to be with the three of the others. His name was Scott.

Scott wore a green tank top with teal jeans and brown shoes, and had red, spiky hair. He also wore two dog tags around his neck. "Really? _This_ is my competition?" Scott Said, pointing to Staci, Dakota, and Lightning. "Just because we don't look like tough game don't mean we ain't good!" Lightning said. "Or, for _me_, anyway," he added as he pointed to himself with his thumb. Scott rolled his eyes with a sigh and looked at Dakota, who was talking to Lightning. Dakota could tell she was being watched and turned around abruptly. She gasped quickly. "What are you _staring_ at!" she snapped. "Nothing," Scott lied. "Well _stop it_!" Dakota snapped back. Scott rolled his eyes again.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Dakota: ***scoffs* "What is that Scott guy's problem? I'm not here for _five_ _minutes_ and I'm already getting ticked off!"

**Scott:** "_Why_ was I staring at Dakota? Well, for whatever reason it was, she's going _down_.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris looked over at the competitors and said, "As much as I love the drama, and believe me, I do, we need to wait for the others." Staci looked at him with one of her eyebrows raised, while Lightning, Scott, and Dakota just glared at him.

Chris looked back at the camera and said "Here comes our next camper, Brick!" Brick whore a gray shirt, khaki shorts, and large black boots. "Brick McArthur, reporting for duty, sir!" Brick shouted as he saluted Chris. "At ease, soldier," Chris replied. "Permission to join the others, sir?" Brick asked. Chris just nodded. Brick marched down the dock to join the others.

On the other end of the dock, A girl by the name of Zoey had arrived. Zoey wore a red top with frilly sleeves and bottom, black shorts with a red button on them, black sandals, large black-framed glasses, and a red bow in her brown hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail. She was carrying a large black suitcase with multi-colored spirals on it. She looked at Chris and said, "Hi, I'm Zoey. You must be Chris?" "Yep, you bet." Chris replied. "Why don't you join the others at the end of the dock, Zoey?" He asked. "Okay!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she ran to the other end of the dock, dropping and forgetting her suitcase, which Chris had nudged into the water with his signature grin.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Dakota:** "What's up with Little Miss Zoey Sunshine? Why is everyone so unnaturally happy!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Another boat pulled up, and another girl stepped off. She had large, poofy brown hair, a sleeveless black tube top, dark blue jeans, and black sandals. She also had thirty cans of hairspray. "Hello, Anne Maria!" Chris said to her. Anne Maria smiled and took the cap off a can of hairspray and began to spray all over her hair. Left and right, front and back, inside and out, you name it. She had emptied the entire can after one use. "What the-?" She said, shaking the can furiously, "I gotta get a bigger can next time." Scott had heard and seen her and whispered, "_or just use less._" Anne Maria somehow managed to hear him. "_What_ did you just say? _What_ did you say to me? _That's_ just the beginning!" She shouted as she ran over to Scott and shoved him into the water.

Scott had landed face-first into the lake, and climbed back up onto the dock, soaked, and dried himself off like a wet dog, by shaking himself dry. The camera zoomed back to Chris, who looked slightly irritated. Another boat pulled up, and a boy stepped off. He had spiky dirty blonde hair, pale skin, wore a green tee shirt, black jans, and checkered sneakers. "Mike, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris said as he shook Mike's hand.

Mike made his way to the end of the dock when another boy stepped off a boat. He wore a red hoodie, yellow shorts, high socks, and black shoes, and had high, light brown hair and wide eyes. "Hey, Cameron," Chris said. Cameron was in a large plastic bubble, which Chris popped with a safety pin conveniently located in his shirt pocket. Cameron began freaking out and pulled a giant mask from his suitcase and started to pump air into it with his hand. "Nice to meet you, too." Chris said sarcastically.

The next camper had not a suitcase, but a large, heavy duffle bag. She had dirty blode hair and wore an all-gray tracksuit and white tennis shoes. Her name Was Mary. "Yo, Mary! Welcome to Total Drama!" "Whatever, I knew I'd make it. May as well give me the million now, if you wanna save the trouble!" she said back to him.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Cameron:** "Does anyone else find Mary to be extremely terrifying? Or is it just me?"

**Lightning:** "What kind of crazy parents name their boy 'Mary'?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

There were only two campers left to arrive, and the next one was also a girl, named Molly. Molly wore a plain white shirt with baggy jeans and light brown shoes, and had pale skin and black hair that was spiked back.

"Molly, welcome to the island!" Chris said as she waved to him. "Thanks," Molly said, "It's nice to be here," she added as she walked down the dock.

This left only one camper, who was on his way to the dock. His name was Sam. "Hey, Sam," Chris said, only to be ignored by Sam, who was too busy playing his video game to answer. "Okay then, just walk down with the others and try not to get kicked off too early, okay?" Chris asked. Sam just nodded his head, and did as he was asked. As of Sam's arrival, all twelve campers had arrived.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Molly:** "Wait, there's only _twelve_ of us this season? Wow..."

**Zoey:** "Okay, I'm actually, like, _way_ smarter than a lot of people think I am, which is what I'll be using to get myself a place in the finals! By the way, does anyone else find Scott to be extremely, rediculously hot?"

**Mike:** "Molly looks pretty cool, I wonder if she'd like to hang out sometime. That is, if she doesn't mind hanging out with someone like me. I'm kond of an outcast at school." *scratches head*

**Staci:** "Wait, how'd I even get on the show? For my audition, I just jumped around with my friend!"

**Dakota:** "This is going to be a loooonng season..."

**Staci: **"Oh! Did I mention that my great grandfather Ross invented the video camera? Yeah, Before him, people had to-

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris started to talk to the season's competitors. "Now, before we begin, I just wanna tell you something, this season of Total Drama will be slightly different. It won't be quite as long, obviously, because we only have twelve competitors, and one Cameron." "Hey!" Cameron said defensively. "Yeah," Chris began again, ignoring Cameron's remark, "There will alse be no aftermaths this season. Another thing, the island is now radioactive, due to me renting it out while we were away." The campers gasped in horror. Dakota held on to her hair, making sure she still had it, and sighed in relief. "It's time for the teams!" Chris began again, holding a hat. "You will be chosen by a member from each team. If the leader of Team One calls your name, you are on Team One. No ifs, ands, or buts." Scott chuckled, and Chris rolled his eyes. "The leader of Team One is... Dakota!" "Yay!" Dakota said happily. "Okay, Dakota," Chris said to her, "pick one person to be on your team." "Hmm, I choose... Scott!" "Huh! Why _me_!" Scott asked. "No ifs, ands, or buts, _remember_?" Dakota asked with a smirk. Scott grunted and stood next to Dakota. "Good," Chris said, "The leader of Team Two will be... Mary!" "Ha-ha!" Mary said to Anne Maria. "I pick," she began, "...I pick... Brick." "Sir, yes sir!" Brick said. "Just get over here," Mary replied in a bored tone. "Zoey." "Lightning." "Mike." "Staci." "Sam." "Anne Maria." "Molly." Mary sighed and said, "Cameron," as she didn't really care for him.

"Great! Now that we have the teams sorted out, time for the team names!" Chris said. "Team A, you are hereby titled... The Mutant Maggots!" "_Eww!_" Dakota exclaimed. The Maggots looked disgusted when Chris tossed them a banner with a green maggot on it. All except for Scott, who smiled and said, "Cool," which caused the other Maggots to look at him curiously, except for Zoey, who just stared dreamily at him.

"...and Team Two, you shall henceforth be called... The Radioactive Rats!" Chris said, tossing a banner with a red rat on it to the Rats. "Eww," Anne Maria said, "It's a _what_!" Chris ignored Anne Maria, and began to tell the campers about their first challenge. "What! We just got here and we already have a challenge!" Staci asked, horrified. "Yep," Chris replied, "and the winning team is safe for the night, and the losing team will be sending someone home tonight." "Wait, so, you're saying, somebody's getting eliminated _every_ episode?" Zoey asked. "Yes, thank you for dumbing it down, Zoey" Chris replied to her. Zoey just waved.

Chris then led the competitors to the mess hall, where Chef served the usual gruel; Brick loved it, Scott threw his away; Zoey stared at Scott; Dakota glared at Zoey; Mike and Molly were chatting; Sam poked at his gruel; Cameron stared at his; Mary ate hers; Anne Maria practically suffocated everybody with her hairspray and fake tan, and Staci and Lightning just chatted to each other. This went on for about ten minutes until Chris came into the mess hall.

"Now that you've eaten, It's time to start your first challenge of the season!" Chris said excitedly.

* * *

**A.N.: Who will be the first voted off? Vote now!**


End file.
